


Like Mother Like Daughter

by elroymarvelous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elroymarvelous/pseuds/elroymarvelous





	1. Chapter 1

“Y/N! Y/N? Sam! Where the hell are you?”  
Dean stumbles through the sudden dark.  
“Dean!”  
“Sam?”  
“Over here.”  
Dean moves toward his brother’s voice.  
“What the hell happened?”  
“I don’t know, the last thing I remember, we were tracking that demon with Y/N and-”  
“Y/N!”  
Dean calls out, squinting against the dark.  
“I’m sure she’s fine Dean, you know she can take care of herself. Where are we?”  
Sam digs around in his bag for a second, pulling out a flashlight and flicking it on. The apartment building they’d been standing in just a minute ago had turned into a dark warehouse. They soon navigate their way out, and step into a bright sunny day.  
“Dean?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You know how you asked where we were?”  
“Yeah…”  
“I think a better question would have been, when are we.”  
Dean turns to his brother, thoroughly confused. Sam is holding up a newspaper. The front page says August 17, 1985.  
“Well shit.”  
****  
They wandered around for a bit, surrounded by perms and legwarmers, feeling really out of place. Passing an alley, Sam spots a familiar trickster.  
“Gabriel?”  
“Oh look, the Winchesters! Fancy seeing you here…”  
He licks the lollipop in his hand, feigning innocence.  
“Did you do this?”  
Dean clenches his fists.  
“Do what, Dean Bean? I have no idea what you’re referring to.”  
“Did you send us back in time?”  
“Maaaaybe I did and maybe I didn’t. Maybe you and Y/N brought this upon yourselves….”  
“Did you send her back too? Where is she?”  
Dean is getting quite agitated at this point. Sam puts a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him.  
“Gabriel, please send us back.”  
“No can do, sorry. You guys are stuck here until this one,”  
He points at Dean.  
“makes his little confession.”  
“Confess-what the hell are you talking about.”  
Gabe leans over and whispers to him.  
“That you love Y/N.”  
Dean throws a punch at the angel, but he quickly side-steps.  
“For once, violence won’t be getting you out of this. It’s really your choice Dean, confess, or remain here forever.”  
With that, he disappears, just in time to avoid the punch Dean aims at his face.  
“Why the hell Y/N made friends with him, I’ll never know.”  
****  
“What is you always say Dean? When in doubt, eat?”  
“Yeah, something like that.”  
“Well, then let’s go.”  
Sam practically drags his brother across the street to a diner. They step inside, and Dean stiffens.  
“What?”  
Dean motions to a woman sitting by herself in a booth, back to them. She looks exactly like you.  
“Is that Y/N?”  
“One way to find out.”  
Dean marches over, tapping her on the shoulder.  
“Y/N?”  
“I’m sorry, I think you have me confused for someone else.”  
Dean is frozen, he staring at the face he’d seen in so many pictures and heard about in stories. He and Sam had found your mother.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m Sam, this is my brother, Dean.”  
“I’m Y/M/N.”  
They just stand there, too weirded out by the fact that it’s YOUR mom, the one who died when you were 13.   
“Can I help you boys with something…?”  
“Actually, yes, you might be able to.”  
She gestures for them to sit, and they do so.   
“What can I do for you?”  
“What do you know about time travel?”  
“What?”  
Sam kicks Dean under the table, and Dean kicks back. Your mom, hunter senses tingling, has her hand on what will become your angel blade, slowly moving out of the booth.   
“Look, I don’t know who you two are, but-”  
“Let us explain before you stab us?”  
Her eyes widen at Dean’s interruption.  
“You two are hunters?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Then why the hell didn’t you say so? I thought you might have been the demons I’m hunting!”  
“It’s kind of a long and very weird story.”  
“I’ve got time.”  
*****  
Long story short, your mom is helping the Winchesters get back to you!  
“Here’s everything I’ve got on time travel.”  
She plops a thin pile of papers on the motel table. Dean’s having trouble focusing, too busy noticing all of the thing you got from your mother. You pronounce words, talk with your hands, tuck your hair behind your ear, all in the same way.   
“....right Dean?”  
He comes back to the conversation at hand.  
“What?”  
“Gabriel said something about us going back being your choice?”  
“Yeah, but he’s a trickster, he could be completely playing us. It wouldn’t be the first time he’s done that.”  
Your mom rests her hand over her mouth in the same way you do when you’re thinking.  
“From what little I know about angels, especially the trickster angel, your only chance might just be to say whatever it is it he wants you to say.”  
“Besides, if it works, we go back, and if it doesn’t, no one dies, we just have to figure out another way.”  
Dean just sits there, fidgeting with the small knife in his hand.  
“Dean, he’s Loki for god’s sakes! How awful could the thing be?”  
“If I say it, then it’ll be real.”  
“What will, Dean? Could you be more cryptic?”  
“She might get hurt! Everyone...gets hurt after I say it.”  
“Say what, Dean?”  
“I LOVE HER OKAY?!”  
Sam and your mother sit there in stunned silence.   
“I love Y/N.”  
A whooshing sound surrounds them and now Sam and Dean are standing in a big white room with a domed ceiling. Hearing clapping behind them, they turn to find Gabriel sitting on a large throne.   
“That was just beautiful Dean-o. Now we just wait for Phase Two.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Phase Two?! What the hell is wrong with you?”  
Dean rushes the angel, picking him up by the collar.  
“Now, now, Bean. That is no way to treat your benefactor!”  
“You are one insane son of a bitch you know that?”  
The trickster shimmers and disappears.  
“Am I? I made friends with Y/N. Besides, I’m the only one who seems to be doing anything to get the two of you together.”  
Gabriel reappears, walking around from behind the throne.   
“You’ve done your part, now we just wait for Y/N to do hers. Make yourselves comfortable boys I’m not quite sure how long this will take.”  
With the wave of his hand, couches and a buffet table appear, filling the room with delicious smells.   
[POV switch because this is the more interesting POV at the moment]  
You had been awake for let’s see now….29 straight hours. Why? You were researching. You were determined to find out what the hell caused your best friends-no, your family to suddenly disappear into thin air. Draining your gazillionth cup of coffee you flip through another book.   
“Oh Y/N/N, this won’t do at all.”  
You turn sleepily towards the voice.  
“Gabriel? What are you doing here?”  
“You’ll see soon enough, but I need you to be rested.”  
“What? Why? I have to find Sam and Dean.”  
“They’re safe, don’t worry.”  
You stand up quickly and walk over to him.  
“Did you find them? Where are they? I have to go to them.”  
You walk past him, but trip over an invisible bump in the floor.   
“Not walking like that you’re not. Look, before you go to sleep, which you are going to do, tell me something honestly.”  
You’re suspicious, but far too tired to actually care.   
“Okay…”  
“Do you love Dean? And don’t say ‘of course, he’s my friend.’”  
“I-yes I love him. How could I not?”  
“Thanks for telling me Y/N/N. Now go to sleep.”  
He snaps his fingers and you suddenly find yourself tucked into your bed, eyes closing as you fall into a sea of dreams.   
[AND NOW BACK TO YOUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED DEAN PROGRAMMING]  
Dean sat down on one of the couches, shocked. A few minutes after Gabriel had left a projection of you in the bunker had appeared on half of the walls of the white room. At first Sam had been proud of how you had immediately reacted to their disappearance, and Dean was too distracted by how cute you look when you’re sleepy. But then you told Gabriel that you loved Dean. Sam grinned widely.   
“I knew it.”  
“Shut up.”  
Gabriel reappears suddenly on his throne.   
“Well boys, it would seem my work here is done.”  
“Wait. Why did you do this?”  
“I think you mean, ‘thank you Gabriel, you glorious angel you.’ But if you really want to know…”  
He beckons the boys forward. They tentatively advance. He leans forward and says with a smirk.  
“I ship you and Y/N, so I made it canon.”  
“English please?”  
“Nope. Now go to her!”  
The trickster flicks his wrist and the boys are standing in the library.   
“Dean should we-”  
Sam turns only to see his brother beelining to your room. The younger Winchester just chuckles, starting to clean up your researching mess.   
[The next morning...in your room]  
You woke up slowly, feeling weirdly rested. You never get enough sleep. Rolling onto your side, you’re met with an unexpected, but pleasant sight. Dean Winchester is asleep in your bed. You smile softly. He looks so relaxed when he’s asleep. All the worry and fear normally plaguing him seems to go away. He moves a little, putting an arm around your waist and pulling you closer. You squeak, surprised by his action. His beautiful green eyes flutter open, inches from your own.  
“I didn’t know you liked to cuddle, Dean.”  
“It’s one of my many charming qualities.”  
God his morning voice is sexy. You sigh slightly at the sound.   
“You okay Y/N?”  
You blush, embarrassed that heard you.  
“Yeah, I’m just...comfortable. I’m glad you’re back. You had me worried sick. What happened?”  
“Your friend Gabriel sent us back in time. We met your mom. Nice lady, a lot like you actually.”  
“What!? You met my-how? Why did he send you there?”  
Now it’s Dean’s turn to blush.  
“Well...he, um, ships us.”  
“I know. Wait, how do you know what shipping is?”  
“I don’t, that just what he told me when you said you loved me and-”  
“How did you know about that?”  
You’re panicking now. What if he doesn’t feel the same way? You’re going to kill Gabe for this.  
“He, um, showed me.”  
“Oh.”  
“And I need to thank him, because I’m so glad you said it.”  
“You...are?”  
“Yeah, because I love you too. Now, enough chick flick moments.”  
You laugh, reaching up and kissing him soundly on the lips.


End file.
